


Together

by swordmaster_eiji



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Trans Female Character, i just like the idea of genderfluid lucina and trans woman robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmaster_eiji/pseuds/swordmaster_eiji
Summary: Robin and Lucina tend to each other's wounds after a battle.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize before hand if I didn't do a very good job of writing trans and genderfluid characters. I may be nonbinary, but I can't exactly speak for the experiences of others. But either way, enjoy this short piece I wrote.

It had been a tough battle, though nothing Lucina and Robin couldn’t handle. There had been a risen attack on the camp and everyone gave their all to defend against it. Robin and Lucina were caring for each other’s wounds as Robin knew some healing magic and Lucina knew basic first aid. They didn’t want to bother the others, though they also just enjoyed these moments alone together.

Lucina finished wrapping a bandage around Robin’s arm, tugging it one last time causing Robin to wince in pain. “I’m sorry, Robin. Was that too tight?”

Robin sighed as she rubbed her arm. “No, it’s fine. I’m glad that we got out of that battle mostly unscathed though.”

Lucina took Robin’s hand and brushed her lips on the back of it. “I’d never allow anyone to hurt you.”

Robin’s cheeks became a slight tint of pink as she tried to think of a response. “W-well, I’m glad you feel that way, but you should watch out for yourself.”

Lucina gave a small smile behind Robin’s hand. She quite enjoyed watching Robin become flustered. It was hard for Lucina to believe at first that the tactician who was before her could become so flustered at the simplest signs of affection. She had always been a stoic paragon in her future-past, and even in this time Robin still seemed somewhat distinguished.

“Thank you for the sentiment, but your life and Father’s are much more important than mine.”

Robin’s features curved into a small frown as she removed her hand from Lucina’s grasp. “Lucina, don’t you dare say anything like that. I care about you more than anyone else. If I were to lose you, I’d…”

Tears pricked at Robin’s eyes, threatening to fall. Lucina cupped Robin’s face with one hand as she used the other to wipe away Robin’s tears. Lucina stared into Robin’s hazel eyes as she gave a soft smile to the woman. “Don’t worry. I’m still here.”

Robin put her hand on Lucina’s as she attempted to calm herself down. The warmth of Lucina’s touch was always a welcome and soothing experience. “I know, it’s just, you’re one of the first and few people to accept me. There are still many who eye me with suspicion and refer to me as a man, but you’ve always been there for me. I couldn’t stand to lose you and your support, and I love you for all you’ve done.”

Lucina slowly wrapped her arms around Robin, enclosing her in an embrace. She couldn’t stand to see the woman she loved in pain. Robin melted into the embrace and returned it as Lucina began to speak in a low whisper. “I promise never to leave you, Robin. I love you with all my heart, and you always accepted me for who I am. When I was Marth and as I am now. You will always have an important place in my heart and I couldn’t stand allow myself to cause you pain.”

Robin tightened the embrace, as if she was afraid Lucina would disappear at any moment. Lucina kissed the top of Robin’s head as she rubbed her back. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
